Bonded Souls
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A dangerous villain is lurking in the outskirts of the Pridelands. Can a outcast and the king's youngest daughter save their home all the while fighting for what was said is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! Sorry for the lack of attention. Had no WiFi to access. But I am sorry to say that Reign won't be continuing. Besides the flames, I just get to the end.**

 **But this story, those who read Reign your OCS are in here. And you're welcome to submit more.**

 **Now onto the prolonged of Bonded Souls. Reviews are welcomed. Please no flames, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing but a few OCs and the plot, minus the few OCs that belongs to Jason Chandler and CandyLuv99.**

 _Prolonged; Innocence Dies_

The stars shined against the dark sky as animals and lions gathered around where a tawny brown lion was dragged through the wet ground by a large greyish-beige, black maned lion who had a dark green vine in his muzzle that was wrapped around the tawny brown lion's throat.

When they appeared in the middle, a tannish-beige, dark brown almost black maned lion stalked forward with sorrow in his purplish eyes.

"Athazar." the tannish-beige lion's voice rose over the howling wind. "You are sentence with treason. By condoning the kidnapping and death of his royal highness, King Ahadi. Do you deny this?"

Amongst the crowd was a pale cream lioness. In between her forelegs was her two cubs. Her hazel eyes stared in horror as a large tannish lion walked up. His orange eyes ablaze as his teeth was bared.

Athazar coughed harshly before moving his light green eyes up to to the tannish-beige lion, blood dripping from his muzzle. "Kono...please don't do this?"

Kono wanted to end the torture. His friend is being humiliated in front of everyone. But the law is that who ever performs a act of treason is sentence to death. "All I can do, is offer a dignified death. Fight my brother, Gizmo."

Athazar's eyes widened as he tried to plead for a straightforward death. But Kono turned his head away, for him it'll be easier to process his friends deaths as he lost a fight instead of losing his life for treason.

Athazar knew that pleading was useless. He weakly stood just as Gizmo lunged towards him, his claws extended and his fangs showing. Athazar barely dodged the tannish lion's lunge, but had to quickly regain his footing as his paws slid in the slippery mud.

Athazar turned and swung his claws at Gizmo, catching him on his already jagged ear. Before he could retaliate, Athazar was out of reach and crouched low again.

Blood flowed from Gizmo's ripped ear down his scarred face. He lunged again, and this time Athazar was not fast enough to get away. His claws caught the tannish lion's light beige chest and they went tumbling backwards.

Gizmo swung out a massive paw and caught Gizmo on the side, while the tawny brown lion raked his claws down Gizmo's flank.

Gizmo used his strong back legs to flip him over his head.

Athazar, now feeling the weight of the battle and his previous torture, hit the ground with a grunt and struggled to push his self to his paws in the slick terrain. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Athazar could feel the warmth of blood running down his side. Gizmo shot forward, catching Athazar off guard, and sunk his teeth into Athazar's shoulder.

Athazar roared in pain and slammed his paw into the side of Gizmo's head as hard as he could.

But Gizmo pulled back, dazed from Gizmo's quick movements and his own tiredness, Gizmo took the opportunity, and jumped forward. Catching Athazar's chest under his paws and they went rolling backwards.

Gizmo's claws pressed into his throat, as the tannish lion pinned the smaller male. Both of their breaths coming out in uneven gasps.

Just as Gizmo raised his paw to end the lion under him. The pale cream lioness turned away while quickly herding her cubs away from the area before they were spotted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, welcome back to the first chapter. As for the OCs that has been submitted, I'll try to represent them to the best I can.**

 **I'm happy and excited to hear that everyone is interested in Fallen Hearts. I have big plans for this story. As for the lioness, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **This is a Alternative Universe and I want to say a special thanks to CandyLuv99, Jaeson Chandler and Dave Bennett.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Three And A Half Years Later_

She dragged her tired body through the hot desert. She so badly wanted to just collapse and give up. But she couldn't, it wasn't just her any more. She moved her dark brown eyes from the sorching sand to the small dark beige cub dangling from her muzzle. This is not how she saw her life when she left home a half of year ago. She and her mate had left to start a pride of their own.

It was going well until she overheard the dangerous plot against her family and birth pride. She and her cub barely made it out undetected. The pale beige lioness let the tears fall as she continued.

 _Mew_

She closed her eyes and kept going. She didn't want to ignore her son but she had to keep going or they both will die. The pale beige lioness continued walking when her paw reached soft grass, she knew she was home.

She had just reached the bottom of all too familiar kopje when her ears perked at the voice of elder lioness. Turning around, her dark brown eyes landed on a apporching dark beige lioness.

The dark beige lioness had wide orange eyes. "Diku? Is that really you?"

The pale beige lioness lowered her head and placed her son on the ground before looking up. "Yes, mama. It's me."

Sarabi didn't look please and her daughter sensed it. "You made a terrible mistake, returning."

Diku sighed deeply before stepping forward. "I know what I did was wrong. But I-"

"You don't know have of your doings!" Sarabi growled sternly. Her dark beige rimmed ears forward as her tail lashed side to side. "You made a fool out of the king by abandoning the engagement."

Diku turned her head to the side, her claws digging in the ground. "So we're back to this!"

"Diku, what you did was a act of treason!" Sarabi cried out. "Which is punishable by death,"

Diku's eyes widened before she noticed two large lions apporching. "Mama! Please, you have to listen! There's danger!"

Sarabi looked away from the scene of her daughter being pulled away to her death.

"Please! At least take care of my son! Your grandson!" managed to scream before she was completely dragged away.

Sarabi finally turned her head around as the sound of her grandson's cries gained her attention. Her last piece of her youngest daughter. Sarabi grabbed the cub before heading towards the path that led to the back of the kopje.

The dark beige lioness entered a cave where a young lioness around three years old and looked completely like Diku, but instead of dark brown eyes, she looked at her mother with purplish eyes.

"Mother? Who's cub is that?"

Sarabi placed the few days old cub on the cave floor before looking at her oldest and last daughter. "He's your sister's."

Dwala's eyes widened in disbelief. "She was here? But,"

Sarabi lowered her head, tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't agree with her daughter running off with a rogue and breaking the engagement with the king but Diku was still her daughter.

"Kovu and Azira, are a few days younger. Can you nurse home? I'll take care of the rest once he's weened."

Dwala didn't mind but it was her mate she had to worry about. But she'll deal with him later. With a deep breath, the pale beige lioness looked up. "What's his name?"

Sarabi looked at the dark beige cub that was now nursing between a dark brown cub and a pale tan cub. He reminded her of a son she lost before the twins was born. "Simba. His name is to be Simba."

 **...**

The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green Pridelands as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds in one direction.

Priderock.

At the peak stood the king of the Pridelands. His golden fur glowed in the sunlight as his red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood a slightly smaller rich brown lion. His black brown mane blew in in the wind.

A pair of water buffaloes parted and a greyish mandrill passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the two lions lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where a younger light orange lioness laid, on each side was a lioness looking on with proud smiles.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. The oldest was a golden orange. The second was a light gold, a mixture of the king and queen's families. The mandrill smiled before waving his staff over the princesses before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the princesses before sprinkling dust on their heads.

With a nod from the king the mandrill picked up the princesses and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the princes in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the princesses.

Rafiki lowered the last cub and gave it back to the young queen before bowing and headed down a rocky slope on the side of the kopje.

Mufasa and Aura smiled at one another before turning to head towards the cave at the end of the breach. After laying down on a rised platform the golden lion gave the younger lioness the cub he was holding and watched as it joined her sibling in feeding before nuzzling the light orange lioness lovingly.

"They're beautiful Aura."

The light orange lioness looked at her cubs with adoring blue eyes before returning the nuzzle. "That they are, Mufasa."

The golden lion went to say something when the sound of apporching paws caused the parents to look towards the entrance to see an old golden blonde lioness with a creamy orange lioness at her side. Towing behind the two lionesses was a four week old creamy orange cub with a small creamy orange tuff on his head.

The creamy orange lioness who had a scruffy creamy orange fur tuff on her head smiled as she sat by the younger lioness before head bumping her. "I can't believe that my little princess, is queen of the Pridelands. Your father would be proud."

Aura smiled at her mother, Tama before returning the head bump. "Thanks mama."

The golden blonde lioness walked over and smiled at the newborns at the younger lioness' side. "They are indeed beautiful. What are my granddaughters' names?"

Aura looked at the large golden lion who nodded with a smile. Aura turned to her mother and mother in-law with a smile of her own. "The oldest is Kiara and the second born is Kopa."

The golden blonde lioness looked at the golden male with dark yellow eyes. "Mufasa, you do know how to go about this?"

Mufasa nodded before looking at his sons. "I believe so. Whoever seems capable shall get the throne."

The golden blonde lioness sighed heavily before looking at her son but the appearance of the rich brown lion from the presentation made her frowned before sneering. "Scar,"

"Mufasa." the rich brown lion bowed before standing alert, a pink gash over his left eye visable. "I sorry to inform that hyenas have been spotted in the Pridelands. It needs your immediately attention."

Mufasa groaned before standing and heading to the entrance. "I'm sorry love. But I must take care of this."

Aura sighed heavily before turning her attention to her cubs. Mufasa gave the light orange lioness a nuzzle before heading out of the den with his half brother following.

The lionesses watched the golden king and his bastard brother leave before the golden blonde lioness turned to her daughter in law.

"Remember Aura. A king's job is never done."

Aura nodded, "Thank you Uru."

The golden blonde lioness nodded before standing and head for the cave entrance. "Rest dear. I'm going to lead a hunt. You're going to need something to eat when you awake."

Aura and her mother watched the queen mother exited the den before looking at the four week old creamy orange cub who peered over his sister's side. They watched the little male cub look at his nephews sleeping with big amber eyes before a small yawn left his little throat.

"It's nap time for you."

Aura smiled before yawning herself. She laid her head down by her daughters and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I will try my best to explain what's going on. I was going to build up the suppense.**

 **But a quick reminder, this is a Alternative Universe.**

Four days travel away from the Pridelands, was a kingdom ruled mostly by its queen. Since the king was elderly and hasn't appointed a heir yet.

Up on the highest point of a mountain sat the queen of Northwind. Her light green eyes stared down at her domain below. The dark cream lioness' ears perked before she turned to see a tawny, dark brown mane lion.

"Well...did you kill her?"

The tawny lion shook his head before moving his own light green eyes up to the dark cream lioness. "No. She made it to the Pridelands."

The dark cream lioness was slient before a smile formed. "She's as good as dead. And maybe even that brat too."

The tawny lion narrowed his eyes and his ears went back as he growled, baring his teeth. "Sarafina! That's my son! Your flesh and blood!"

"And Diku's grandfather and great uncle killed our father! Humiliated him in front of everyone even mother before she took us and left!" Sarafina sneered. "Mother was so heart broken, she died. Or you don't remember?"

"I remember, Fina!" Sebastian snapped. "I was there too! But my son has nothing to do with what happened!"

Sarafina scoffed before turning back to gazing at her kingdom. "While you took forever to return...I sent word to our spy in the Pridelands. She informed about a cub that is a orphan and being raised by Sarabi."

"You tell Geer to keep her nose out of my affairs!" Sebastian snarled.

"Your affairs became mine!" Sarafina growled. "Now, come. Shomari is expecting a update on the situation."

Sebastian turned from the dark cream lioness to gazed down at kingdom she ruled. He had a lot of thoughts racing through his head. His son was lost to him and Sarafina is so obsessed with vengeance that she'll do anything to achieve her plan.

Even betray family for her gain. With a deep breath, Sebastian stood and headed down the mountain after his sister.

 **...**

Months passed since the births of the princesses and soon it was time for the annual recruiting celebration. Where kings from allied kingdoms come to offer young males to be apart of the king's guard or the very famous Lion Guard.

It's no secret about the information on the legendary guard. Now with news that twins was born to the royal family, which hasn't happened since the first king of the Pridelands had a son and a daughter.

So the allied kings hopes that maybe their heir or one of the young ones from their pride will be accepted in one or the other guards.

One of the visiting kings was the young King Kaidan of Buckhaven. The pale cream, black maned lion just recently became king after the death of his father, leaving him to accend the throne as his newlywed mate as his queen.

Their son, Bartholomew or rather Barry was born a few weeks before his father died and a week after the births of Princess Kiara and Princess Kopa. Who was with him now along with one of his pride's cubs, Barton. His mate's cousin.

The king of Buckhaven was currently walking the grounds with Scar. The king's half brother. From what he understood from the information he received was that Scar or when he was born Taka, is the the king's older half-brother and bastard to the late King Ahadi and his favorite mistress, Tzila.

The reason why the Queen Mother Uru have a distaste for her mate's son.

Kaidan's attention soon went to a cub that was at least five months old. He was sitting under a tree, alone watching the sparring matches in the nearby ditch.

"What's his story?"

The older rich brown, black maned lion stopped and turned his leafy green eyes to what has caught his brother's guest attention. To scoff when his eyes landed on the all too familiar dark beige cub.

"That's Simba. The Pridelands' resident outcast."

Kaidan frowned his sight still on the cub under the umbrella tree before turning his dark brown eyes to the king's deputy. "Outcast?"

Scar nodded before sitting. He waited until the young king was seated as well before speaking. "When my brother and I were young. We were bethroled. Of course I'll never be king but my father wanted me to be known not only as a bastard but as royalty. So my brother and I were engaged since cubhood to the queen's best friend twin daughters."

Kaidan frowned, his ears slightly forward. "What does this have to do with the boy?"

Scar glanced at his nephew before turning back to Kaidan. "His mother was promised to Mufasa. As his aunt was promised to me. But his mother, Diku dishonored the engagement and ran off with a rogue. No doubt his father. Diku returned but she had acted out an act of treason which is punishable by death."

Kaidan gasped, his widened as a bit of tears formed. "The poor, lad. He's a orphan."

Scar rolled his eyes and was going to retort something when the commotion from the sparring caught his attention. The rich brown lion stood while clearing his throat. "How about we see how the sparring is going?"

Kaidan nodded and stood as well. He glanced at Simba once more before following Scar to where the other three allied kings stood over looking the matches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, hello! Thanks for the reviews, I see a lot of you are interested in the dark side of Sarafina.**

 **Now I would like to know what you thought about the back story of Scar and reason behind Diku's death.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Simba swished his tail slowly, his dark brown gaze wandering placidly away from the training. It's been hours since he arrived at the ditch. The dark beige cub sighed as he felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness.

It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake. He was sitting in the shadow of an umbrella tree, supposedly watching the prince of Buckhaven, a pale cream three month cub and Malka, a pale orange four month cub battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of Malka's step-father, Sonco.

Today was a big day in the Pridelands. And it's not for just the day. This celebration will go on until recruiting has been done.

At least that's what his grandmother said. But she also said that he shouldn't get his hopes up about being recruited in either the king's guard or the Lion Guard.

But regardless of whether or not he would be recruited, it was a must for all cubs in the Pridelands pride to attend. And currently, he's waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either male including his cousin, who was a prized gladiator when it came to sparring.

Malka, was already halfway to his teens and was nearly triple Simba's weight and Prince Barry, though younger than him, his cousin and Malka, was a better fighter than him.

"Tuck in your head, Barry!" Sonco corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Malka, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, but Simba was barely paying attention at all.

Simba sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground as he returned his dark brown eyes back to the training. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hi,"

Simba glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. The dark beige cub was most surprised to see the second princess. Since he was able to go out, he hasn't really made any friends. The princesses and the other cubs seemed to stay away.

He's not stupid. He was told why everyone acts weird around him. But what about him that made Kopa want to talk to him?

"Oh...hey." Kaidan replied in a slightly dull tone. He blinked his eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her blue ones. Simba frowned before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. But you okay?" He added, feeling guilty about how he spoke to the princess.

Kopa smiled which made the older cub smiled in return. "Yeah, I'm fine and don't worry about it."

The light gold cub waved her creamy colored paw in dismissal before plopping her hindquarters down beside Simba.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "It's not like I don't appreciate your company but why now?"

Kopa shrugged. "Not sure. Or perhaps I wanted I friend who wasn't obsessed because I'm royalty."

Simba chuckled before smiling cheeky. "Technically, I'm royalty too. You're uncle is my uncle too." when Kopa giggled, something enlightened within. He gave the princess besides him a small nuzzle. "I'm always here to talk."

"I'll take you up on that." the light gold princess smiled softly.

Simba flicked her with his tail and went to say something but was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Simba! It's your turn!" Sonco roared calling the dark beige cub.

Simba stood up immediately, turning away from his new friend and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The five month cub felt Kopa's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to joined her sister and the other female cubs. He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his beige pelt.

"I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at the king's guard captain, feeling the eyes of Kopa on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The pale brown,black, bluish tinted mane lion replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Kovu, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the dark beige cub.

Simba thought that was an understatement, as though they were a few days apart, Kovu was a bit more stockier. Still, he turned to face his dark brown cousin without a complaint.

Kovu glared at him with leafy green eyes, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly.

Simba sighed to himself.

"Alright Simba, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Kovu. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Sonco directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Simba's eyes flicked back to his cousin as Kovu stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were in and keeping his gaze fixed now on the few days younger male.

"Come on, Simba." Kovu muttered, his leafy green eyes glinting.

Simba huffed softly, feeling so very small. Kovu was always full of himself. With a quick movement, Simba bolted forwards.

Kovu was ready, and dodged even faster. But Simba expected this, having seen the dark brown cub do this many times before. Simba turned easily and let his paws thump against his cousin.

Kovu stumbled sideways, looking around at the dark beige cub. He reared up, and before Simba could move he felt himself brought down under the younger cub's paws. He struggled away, the dark brown cub didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards his younger cousin.

He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Kovu retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Simba's slight smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, Sonco stepped forward.

"That's enough." He told cousins as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Simba let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Kovu did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat.

Sonco dipped his head with a warm smile. "Very good, you two."

Before either of the cousins could catch their breaths or they could say anything, the pale brown lion stepped passed the exhusted cubs and headed up the ditch.

 **...**

As the sun was shinning brightly against the afternoon sky, a dark orange lioness awoke to see that she was the last one up. She stood with a yawn before exiting the main cave. She headed for the smaller cave near the stoned slope. No one was in there either, she was about to pounder where everyone was when her ears perked at the familiar voice of the royal Sherman.

Linda looked towards the slope to see Rafiki.

"Morning Madame Linda. Captain Sonco said that you wasn't feeling well."

Now that Linda thought about it, she has been feeling quite tired lately. And moody, she looked at the baboon and shook her head. "I'm not sure. Can you give me a check up?"

Rafiki smiled before mentioning for the dark orange lioness to lie down. Linda complied and laid on her side as Rafiki moved his hands over the lioness' body. Once he came to the lower stomach a huge smile formed.

"Ah. Congratulations my dear."

Linda looked up and smiled. She knew that with those words she was bringing a new addition to the family. She gave the Sherman a hug before running off. She had to tell Sonco the wonderful news.

Linda had found her mate at the waterhole with her son, Malka. With a deep breath, the dark orange lioness walked towards her mate and son.

"Hey, guys." Linda smiled earning a smile from her new mate and a loving nuzzle.

Sonco pulled away to beam at the seemly glowing lioness in front of him. "You're in a better mood."

Linda smiled lightly before sitting. "I just found out that I am pregnant. Isn't that great?"

Malka snapped his head up at that. His hazel eyes widened. He was surprised with the situation, for one thing he sure wasn't prepared for some information like that. And the pale orange teen wasn't a hundred percent on how he felt.

While his mother and step-father embraced. Malka quickly left the waterhole. Desperate for some space of his own.

In the midst of retreating, Malka subconsciously found himself at the western border. Since he was a lieutenant in the king's guard, he decided to patrol the border. While figuring out how he's going to deal with this new chapter in his life opening up. When the sounds of growling reached his black tufted ears.

The pale orange, small black maned teen ran towards the sound to see four hyenas circling a pre-teen lioness. Her pale brown pelt was marveled with cuts and bruises. As her greenish-blue eyes was focused on the poachers.

With a mighty roar the teen charged forwards scaring the hyenas towards the grave yard.

"Thank you, but I could of handled it." the pre-teen lioness mumbled after regaining her composter and catching her breath.

Malka turned towards the few months younger female with a glare."What are you doing, trespassing in the Pridelands!"

The lioness scoffed, "I don't have to answer to you."

Malka's hazel eyes narrowed before growling. "Yeah you do! I am a part of the king's guard for his royal highness, King Mufasa! Now tell me before I report you!"

The lioness sighed, "Fine. My name is Kula and I'm looking for a pride."

Malka grunted, not at all please with his task or the female. "Come with me, I'll take you to the king."

Malka began to walk away when Kula ran to get to his side."Don't I get to know my hero's name?"

"Malka." the pale orange teen grunted.

Malka stopped walking and looked at the female behind him as she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

Kula tried to stop but they kept coming as she pointed a colorless paw at the lieutenant. "Your name means queen!"

Malka growled before turning around and continued to walked towards priderock with a snickering Kula towing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, appreciate the reviews.**

"Ha! Try and catch me, Princess!'' Simba said cheerfully while running ahead.

''Oh I will, Simba! Just you wait!'' Kopa called out while running after the older cub.

During the few weeks that has passed, Simba and Princess Kopa had become best of friends. Simba had crazier ideas and was more of a daredevil than anything, Kopa was also pretty daring, but always followed her parents' rules to avoid getting into too much trouble.

Simba jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit from his light beige muzzle, which Kopa caught with her creamy muzzle, then ran ahead of the older male who half leapt off of a tree trunk and ran pass the light gold cub but not before he snatches the baobab fruit out of Kopa's mouth and kicked it over her head, causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it.

''WHOA!'' Kopa yelled, before both she and Simba ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards priderock.

As Kopa and Simba ran after the baobab fruit, the princess spotted two of her and her sister's friends, Mgodi and Chumvi.

''Hi Chumvi, hi Mgodi!'' Kopa shouted as she passed the two bit older cubs.

''...she's so weird.'' a dull brown cub groaned with his black eyes upward.

A greyish cub rolled his eyes before they walked away towards the training area.

 _At Priderock_

"Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom. The Pridelands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara and some day when you're queen-'' Mufasa started, but both he and Kiara heard Kopa's voice.

''HEADS UP! INCOMING!'' Kopa yelled as the baobab fruit hit Kiara on the head.

''Kopa!'' the golden orange cub cried out as the younger princeess ran in front of her and their father.

''Oh! S-Sorry Ki, sorry dad..me and Simba were playing baobab ball-'' Kopa started, but was interrupted by the dark beige cub.

''And Kopa couldn't handle the pass!'' Simba finished causing Kopa to glare.

''What!? A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over my head!'' Kopa narrowed her blue eyes as she bend low and pushed Simba with her paw.

For Mufasa, the king was totally not amused. " Kopa!" the golden lion scolded as Simba threw the baobab fruit over Kopa's head and caught it.

''And you couldn't handle it.'' Simba said with a smile after tucking the fruit under his paw.

''Oh yeah? Try to handle this!'' Kopa said, then pounced at Simba, causing them have a tug of war with the baobab ball.

''Children!'' Mufasa shouted, causing Kopa to let go of the fruit, ''Kopa,...I need to talk to your sister. She'll be tracking gazelles with some of your friends today.''

''Because I'm training to be-'' Kiara started.

''Queen of the pridelands, yeah yeah, I know all about it Kiara!'' Kopa love her sister but she didn't have to always push the fact that she gets to be queen.

''At least I have my life figured out.'' Kiara scoffed, ''What are you gonna grow up to be, little sister?''

Kopa wanted to say maybe leader of the Lion Guard someday but instead she replied with a cheeky smile. "Happy?"

''Alright you two, that's enough.'' Mufasa started as he moved in between the cubs before looking at Kopa,''Kopa, how about you and your friend go play somewhere else?''

''Good idea dad! Let's go, Simba!'' Kopa said before she ran off with Simba following him.

Kiara shook her head before looking at the king. "I can't believe we're related."

Mufasa sighed deeply. "Kopa will grow up one day...I hope."

In the savannah Kopa and Simba raced through the Pridelands passing the baobab fruit back and forth before the fruit went over a cliff that leads into the Outlands.

"Oh man. There's our game." Kopa sighed before turning to head back home.

"Come on Kopie. What could happen?"

Kopa frowned as she watched her friend leap down the piles of rocks before running over to the fruit. The light gold cub gasped when she seen that her friend wasn't alone. "Simba, look out!"

Before Simba could respond he was roughly grabbed by his midsection causing a painful cry to leave the dark beige cub's muzzle.

Kopa looked over the edge of a valley to see a tall, bulky greyish gold, dark grey mane lion holding Simba by his midsection.

"Please help!"

Upon hearing Simba's cry, Kopa felt the upmost need to protect and save him. "H-hey! Let him go!"

Another lion, Malvolio laughed as he looked up at the princess. "Why don't you come down here!" when Kopa didn't move, the brownish-tan, black maned lion laughed before he turned his hazel-green eyes to the whimpering cub. "I believe that I hit the jackpot. Shomari and the boss will be pleased."

"No!" something in Kopa snapped at that moment. Her blue eyes began to glow. "I said let him go!"

Kopa roared which sent the lions tumbling back. When Kopa stopped roaring she looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

Kopa looked back over the edge and gulped. Both the lions and Simba laid unconscious. Kopa pinned her ears as she lowered her head.

 _What have I done?_

 **...**

Mufasa and Kiara was walking through the kingdom going over more of the duties of a queen. When the king and his heir came across Scar and Sonco.

The two bowed before Scar nuzzled his niece before looking at his brother.

"How's the lessons going?"

Mufasa smiled at his daughter before looking at his brother and captain.

 _ **ROAR**_

Mufasa's words were lost when the extremely loud roar echoed through the air. Kopa. Mufasa instantly thought. After receiving a nod from Scar, the rich brown lion dashed off along with Sonco.

Uru, who had just reached the king with Sarabi. The two elder lionesses quickly took Kiara away so Mufasa could handle the situation.

Mufasa watched his daughter head away with his mother and Sarabi. Before turning around to follow Scar and Sonco to come face to face with a light beige lioness.

Mufasa sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Not now Geer."

Geer nodded before looking away with her head low, "I know," the light beige lioness looked up. "But there's something that I must tell you."

Mufasa looked from the savannah to the light beige lioness.

Geer took a deep breathe and looked at her lover, "Mufasa...I'm pregnant."

Mufasa's amber eyes widen, "You're what!"

Geer smiled. "Pregnant...aren't you happy?"

Mufasa narrowed his eyes before turning away to pace. "The complete opposite. Do you know what you have done!"

The light beige lioness' grey eyes widened but before she could say anything. Mufasa ran off into the savannah.

Geer waited a moment before a evil grin formed. Soon the weapon for her queen will be born and then everyone will pay for what they have done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, love and appreciate the wonderful reviews.**

Sarabi was surprised on how much she was worried about her grandson. She may be raising him but to a length, not wanting to become attached. Not knowing what Simba's fate was. But as she looked at the dark beige cub, she felt she was looking at Diku at that age.

A small moan caused the dark beige lioness to open her orange eyes and see a pair of warm dark brown eyes looking up. "Grams?"

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling the six month cub. "I'm here. I'm here,"

Simba was confused but accepted the affection anyway before looking around. "What happened?"

Sarabi sighed before moving her eyes towards the small cave entrance near the stoned slope that's being used as a infirmary. To see the queen enter with a warm smile.

"Kopa rescued you from some bad lions." Aura informed before sighing. "At least that's what I can get from her. She's very upset."

Simba frowned before sitting up. "How come?"

Aura looked at Sarabi for a moment before looking at the dark beige cub. "Kopa has received the roar of the elders. Titling her the newest leader of the Lion Guard. It's a lot of responsibility plus, she's upset that you got hurt."

"It wasn't her fault!" Simba exclaimed jumping to his paws. "It would of been way worse than it turned out! Where is she?"

Aura smiled at the young cub before she responded. "The cave on the side of the kopje. It's beyond some vines. Mufasa said that it's the lair for the Lion Guard."

Simba bowed, "Thank you, your majesty." before taking off towards the cave entrance.

Aura waited for a moment before turning her blue eyes to the older lioness next to her. "I think we should talk."

Sarabi was confused about what until the queen started crying. "Dear child, what's troubling you?"

The light orange lioness wiped the tears away before looking away. "I wanted to speak to you about Simba's future. But...I recently found out that Mufasa hasn't been faithful."

Sarabi wasn't sure which topic to address first. With a heavy sigh, she turned her attention to the queen. "Mufasa is king. It is after all it's what they do. Hell, even Scar has a mistress. Am I upset? Yes, but he's a royal male and it's nothing I could do."

Aura turned away. "It still doesn't have to mean I have to sit and like it."

Sarabi cleared her throat, deciding to switch topics. "You said something about Simba's future?"

 **...**

Simba followed the queen's directions to a den on the side of priderock that was covered by dark green vines. He felt a bit unsure but took a deep breath and entered the den.

Simba walked in to stand on a ledge where he seen a small but deep water hole to the side of the den, there was greenery hanging from the top of the den and there were more ledges scattered around the den.

"Simba, what are you doing here?"

The dark beige cub shook his head before casting his dark brown eyes towards the light gold cub walking towards him. "I wanted to say that I'm grateful for you saving my life. I'm in your debt."

Kopa looked away with a sigh causing Simba to frown.

"Is it about being leader of the guard?"

Kopa inhaled and exhaled before turning her teary blue eyes towards her friend. "Yes. How am I supposed to assemble a team and how should I know who are the Pridelands' strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. When I feel that I don't deserve to have such honor!"

Simba placed a paw over Kopa's and gave her a small nuzzle. "I don't see any one else capable of being the fiercest of the Pridelands."

Kopa looked up to quickly look away.

Simba's ears flickered as his tail swayed side to side before he removed his paw. "You...um...didn't mention the bravest. Do you know who's the bravest is?"

Kopa looked down and clawed at the dirt with one paw. "I have an idea." When Simba didn't say anything she looked up with her ears against her head. "I think you are the bravest lion I know."

"Me?" Simba was tooken back. He's the bravest? Simba shook his head, "Are you sure? Because I was pretty scared before or at least I thought I was."

Kopa nodded with a smile. "Remember that big storm a couple of weeks ago? We were all scared, even Kovu but you calmed us with a song, you remember?"

Simba felt the blood rush to his beige cheeks. He didn't like anyone being scared or sad or feeling any kind of upset. Exspecially Kopa, it hurt him as much as it hurt to see his grandmother upset. So he sang a song that seemed farmilar but he wasn't sure. Simba looked up sighed heavily. "If you're sure? Then I'm in."

Kopa smiled before embracing the older cub. "Thanks. You're the best."

Simba laughed lightly before backing up with a smile of his own. "Let's go assemble the team."

 _At the waterhole_

A dull brown cub with a scruffy dull brown tuff on his head burst into laughter that brought tears to his black eyes. "You two in the guard! Is that some type of joke! A female no less is in charge of a guard!"

Simba narrowed his eyes before leaping in front of Chumvi. "What you're trying to say! Kopa will make a great leader! So if you have a problem, you deal with me!"

Kopa was tooken back as well as Kiara and Kovu.

Kiara and Kopa's uncle, Mshindi glared at Chumvi before looking towards Kopa. "I think that's cool."

Azira or rather Zira apporched with Mgodi. "Who else is suppose to be on the team?"

Kopa looked at her pale tan cousin. "We are supposed to recruit the strongest, fastest and keenest of sight."

Kovu rolled his leafy green eyes before lying down with annoyed expression. "So who's supposed to be the fastest, strongest and the keenest of sight?"

Kopa looked at the Buckhaven prince who was still here with his cousin, Barton. The pale cream cub was talking to his cold beige cousin. "Barry!"

Barry looked from his cousin to the princess with dark green eyes. "Yes..."

"Kopa? What are you doing?"

Kopa looked at her sister who joined her side and nodded towards the pale cream prince. "Barry is the fastest in the Pridelands."

Simba thought about it before nodding in agreement. He remembered when a day after his sparring with Kovu, Zira had gotten her paw trapped when she was caught in a rock slide.

Barry had ran very fast to get help which brought the dark beige cub to look at Buckhaven's prince's cold beige cousin. Barry had returned with Barton, he wasn't sure how but was amazed when he pushed the large rock off of Zira's paw with little trouble.

"I agree with. Barry is the fastest as Barton is the strongest."

Kovu flickered his ears but before he could ask a question, Mgodi leapt to his paws and caught everyone's attention. "Hyenas are in the Pridelands!"

Kiara frowned and was going to say what was he talking about when the stink of the hyenas reached her violet nose. "Let's go."

The cubs scattered off towards the safety of priderock. They had gotten to the peak and seen Sonco lead two other lions of the king's guard to chase the poachers off back to the Elephant Graveyard.

Simba and Kopa shared a look before smiling at the greyish cub. They have found the Pridelands' keenest of sight, now that the guard was complete they can protect the kingdom and defend the circle of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the next chapter. Where we meet Mufasa's newest cub.**

Heavily pregnant Geer stood in front of her enraged queen. She was away to give birth but she did leave on a good note that Queen Aura wasn't happy with her mate.

Sarafina paced as ideas for the next stage of her plan emerged and disappeared. Then it came to her, with a grin the dark cream lioness turned to the light beige lioness. "Do you still have connections with King Malvolio?"

Geer nodded before tilting her head. "What's the plan?"

Sarafina was silent for a bit before looking at her loyal follower and closest friend. "To hurt Mufasa in the most way possible," the dark lioness smiled darkly. "By taking away what's most precious to him."

Sarafina waited until the light beige lioness disappeared over a hill that stood in between them and Northwind's borders.

With a deep breath, the dark cream lioness turned around headed towards the gathering of caves over a ridge. When Sarafina reached the caves, she caught sight her nephew by marriage.

"Mheetu,"

A whitish-cream eight month pre-teen with a small whitish-blonde mane, looked up from a older whitish-cream lioness to see his aunt. After exchanging a few words the pre-teen turned towards his aunt.

"Let me guess. You're looking for uncle, right?"

Sarafina raised a eyebrow. "Cheeky bastard. But yes. Do you know where he is?"

Mheetu turned his hazel eyes towards the sky and sighed. "Where he's always be around this time of the day."

Sarafina frowned not picking up what her nephew meant. After all, she has other things to be concerned about than her mate that's time on earth may inspired any day.

Mheetu rolled his eyes. "The rose fields. It's where my grandparents are buried."

Sarafina nodded before heading towards the rose field that was near the river that runs through the Northwind down towards the Pridelands and beyond.

In a grassy field dotted with dozens of blood red roses, Sarafina found a old whitish-peach, faded brown maned lion. His body and mane was streaked with light grey.

"Leo," Sarafina breathed through her nose before apporching the Northwind king. "I have been looking for you."

The old lion grunted before lifting his head from his bowed position to look at the dark cream lioness with aged hazel eyes. "Sarafina," Leo smiled. "My queen. What can I do for you?"

Sarafina took a deep breath before releasing. "Leonard, I am pregnant. It happened, I'm going to have your cub."

Leo stood, slowly but surely he managed to get to his colorless paws. "I have no words. We must announce to the pride. We must celebrate!"

Sarafina grimaced when the old lion, as old her grandfather would be if alive, nuzzled her.

 **...**

 _Mountain Region_

Malvolio snarled as he paced angrily in front of the infirmary den. A lioness working for Sarafina who is agent for the boss, as well as him. Show up with a proposal then she goes in labor.

He had too much to deal with of his own to be thrust in the middle of someone else's drama. Soon a elderly orange tan lioness exited the infirmary cave with tired hazel-green eyes.

"She wants to see you."

The brownish-tan lion growled before entering the infirmary cave where the light beige lioness laid near the entrance with a small bundle of light beige fur nursing at her side.

Malvolio grunted. "Adorable. Now what do you want."

Geer rolled her eyes before looking at the cub at side then back to the large male. "Queen Sarafina wants to add your hyenas friends. She has a plan to be rid of Mufasa's daughters and we need the hyenas involved."

Malvolio sneered. "What does this have to do with me!"

Geer narrowed her grey eyes. "You have the connection! Plus, I'm not in no condition to go anywhere and this needs to be done as soon as possible!"

Malvolio snarled before listening to what the plan was. When Geer was finished, the brownish-tan lion quickly exit the cave to head to the elephant graveyard that was between nomad lands and the Pridelands.

With a growl, he took off towards the nomad lands as fast as his paws would allow him to move. His strong legs seemed to move faster, dust cluttered up the air from him making a short stop.

"You're back earlier than I expected." old greyish hyena jumped down from her boney ledge. She clicked her teeth when she seen he came alone. "No prey. I think we have a problem."

Malvolio growled lowly before taking a step forward. "I have something better in mind. Tomorrow just a bit in the afternoon, have Shenzi, Banazi and Ed ready."

The mountain king turned to exit the skull but the old hyena, Marge rushed in front of him. "You're not going to tell me what I have my pups and their friend getting into?"

Malvolio shoved past the older hyena. "Just know it won't be a disappointment."

With a smile he trotted back to his kingdom, eagered for the plan to play out.

 _Pridelands, Two Weeks Later_

Geer was given a lioness to aid her in the dangerous plan she was to set. So she had the brownish lioness, Anisa watch her two week son while she went to put the plan in motion.

She sat by priderock, waiting for the princesses to pass. When right before mid-noon, she caught sight of her targets. With a dark smile, Geer stood and headed over to the future queen and the leader of the Lion Guard.

"Hello princesses." Geer smiled with fake innocence.

Kiara shared a look with her sister before turning to her father's mistress. "Is there something we can help you with, Geer?"

Geer waved a paw with a small laugh. "No. But maybe I can help you. Have your dad said anything about the shadowy place?"

Kiara instantly lowered her head with her ears flat against her skull. "Yeah but he said we shouldn't go there."

"And the king is most right." Geer shook her head. "Only the bravest and grand lions and lionesses go there."

Kiara stepped up with her ears perked. "We're brave and grand. What's out there?"

Geer shook her head, turning away. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Kiara frowned. "Why not?"

"Because an elephant graveyard is no place for princesses!" Geer gasped, placing a paw on her muzzle. "Oops. I believe that I said too much. But let's keep this is a serect."

Kiara nodded before watching the light beige lioness walk away.

Call Kopa paranoid but the four and a half month old light gold cub felt uncomfortable around her father's mistress. Her reasons? _"Geer rubs me the wrong way,"_

Kopa was completely absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation between Kiara and Geer. Until the future queen runs off but not before grabbing her sister's tail and dragging Kopa away.

When they got a good distance away from priderock, Kopa pulled her tail from her sister's grip.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Kiara grinned. "I know what we're going to do today."

Before Kopa could ask, Kiara ran off. Kopa sighed deeply before running after her sister. As leader of the Lion Guard, is one of her duties to make sure to keep Kiara safe. And as her sister, keep her big sister out of trouble, even though Kiara's older.

Just it's easier said than done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, nothing much but the visit to the graveyard.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading.**

Kiara and Kopa walked side by side, to the waterhole. Kopa was desperate to talk to her sister. But after passing the bend of bushes, they caught sight of Kovu and Simba.

"This is great!" Kiara exclaimed. "You think your boyfriend would like to join us?"

Kopa sputtered before looking at her sister with wide blue eyes. "What? Simba's not my-"

"What's up, guys!" Kovu announced as he and Simba walked over.

"Hey. I just heard about this great place. You two in?" Kiara grinned looking between Kovu and Simba.

Kovu and Simba shared a look before the dark brown cub looked at the future queen.

"We're are we going?"

Kopa's fears was confirmed. The elephant graveyard. She had a bad feeling about this but no matter what she couldn't shake it.

After feeling that someone was looking at her. Kopa shook her head before looking into the dark brown eyes of her best friend. "Huh, did you say something?"

Simba was about to respond when Zazu landed in front of the cubs.

"There you are, young royalty. Prince Scar had requested I escort you while the dangers of the hyenas trespassing is at large." the azure hornbill announced after perching on a rock.

Kovu pinned his ears before moving his eyes towards the princesses and Simba. "Great. Now how are we going to ditch the dodo?" the dark brown cub asked in a hushed whisper.

It was silent for a few moments before Kiara's amber eyes widen. "I know how," the golden orange princess announced in a quiet, hushed tone.

The group whispered among themselves for a minute or two before their attention went to Zazu.

"Look at you Kiara and Kovu! You too, Kopa and Simba! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents and grandmother will be thrilled, with Kiara being betrothed to Kovu and Kopa to Simba." Zazu said.

"Be-what?" Kiara and Kopa asked in unison.

"Betrothed! Intended," Zazu saw the look on all the cub's faces, "affianced!"

"Meaning…?" Kovu asked.

"One day, Kiara and Kovu will be married and so will Kopa and Simba!" Zazu said.

"Eww!" Kopa said.

"Simba!" Kaidan added.

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"You can question it all you want, but this is a tradition going back generations!" Zazu said.

"Well...when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go." Kiara said.

"Your father set up the pairings, and he is the king!" Zazu said.

"So, Kiara is the future queen." Kovu said.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!" Kiara said, poking Zazu in the stomach.

"Keep this up and you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed." Zazu said.

Kiara shared a look with Kovu, before turning back to the hornbill with a smirk. "That's not the way we see it!"

 **...**

Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Kopa ran away from the scene. They had successfully lost Zazu, with help from the animals. The last straw, was a female rhino sitting on the bird.

Kiara giggled.

"We lost him!" Simba said.

"I am a genius!" Kiara said proudly.

"Hey genius, it was our idea." Simba said pointing to himself and his cousin.

"Yeah, but we pulled it off." Kopa said pointing a creamy paw at Kiara and herself.

"What is it with this girl power?" Simba asked.

"Cause girls rule!" Kiara giggled along with Kopa.

Kovu and Simba looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Simba asked. Simba pounced on Kopa, as Kovu pounced on Kiara. But it was Kiara and Kopa who ended up on top.

"Haha! Got you!" Kiara exclaimed, grinning down at the male under her.

"You guys!" Simba said.

"Let us up!" Kovu finished.

Kiara and Kopa giggled before they pranced away, only to be pounced on again. Kiara and Kopa once again, ended up on top. But ending up in a darker place.

"We got you again!" Kopa said with a cheeky smile.

Steam rose from a geyser, scaring the four cubs. The cubs all straightened, seeing bones. They perched themselves atop one, seeing an elephant skull.

"Whoa!" The cubs said in unison. They walked towards the skull, Kiara in the lead.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Simba asked looking at Kopa.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Kiara started walking into the skull. Zazu suddenly appeared in front of the future queen.

"Wrong! The only checking out we're doing is checking out of here!" Zazu said.

"Aw man!" both Kovu and Simba said.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

"Look guys, Banana Beak is scared!" Kovu chuckled. Zazu pressed a feather to the dark brown cub's black nose.

"It's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy! And we are leaving!" Zazu said. The laughing of hyenas stopped the cubs in their tracks, and Zazu tried to keep the cubs behind him.

Three hyenas appeared, drooling at the mouth.

"Hey! Looks like we've got company! What do you think, Banzai?" The female asked.

"I don't know Shenzi, what about you Ed?" Banzai asked. The third hyena laughed.

The hyenas circled the cubs and Zazu. Kiara was scared out of her mind, she didn't hear any of the conversation until Shenzi leaned near Zazu.

"Wait! You're Mufasa's little stooge." Shenzi said.

"I, madam, am the King's majordomo." Zazu said. Banzai looked at Kiara, who cringed.

"That would make you…" Banzai began.

"Future Queen" Kovu snarled.

"Do you know what we do to Kings and Queens around here?" Shenzi asked.

Kiara scoffed, "You can't do anything to me or my sister."

"Actually, they can. We are on their land." Zazu said.

"Zazu! You said they're whiny, mangy stupid feabags." Simba said remembering what the hornbill had told him once.

"Iksnay on the upid-stay." Zazu murmured.

"Who're you calling 'upid-stay?'" Banzai demanded, Zazu tried getting the cubs away from the hyenas.

"My, look at the time! It's time to go!" Zazu said.

"We'd love for you to stick around for dinner!" Shenzi said. While the hyenas conversed, Zazu shushed the cubs towards the elephant skull, telling the cubs to keep running.

That was when they lost Zazu. Kopa became worried for the majordomo, leading the cubs towards three big shadows and one small.

"Let's see the majordomo hop all the way to the birdie boiler!" Banzai said, setting Zazu inside it.

"No! Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu was sent flying.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Simba and Kopa asked in unison.

"Like… you?" Shenzi asked.

"Oops." Simba laughed nervously.

The cubs started running, the hyenas on their tails. Simba, Kovu and Kiara were at the top of a pile of bones.

"Simba!" Kopa called.

Simba stopped, urging Kiara and Kovu to continue on. He saw Kopa slipping, the hyenas near her. He made his way down the bones and slapped Shenzi on the cheek, three claw marks emerging on Shenzi's flesh as Simba and Kopa escaped.

They made it inside an elephant skull, where Kiara and Kovu were. The cubs tried climbing up a wall, to no avail. The four cubs ended up on the ground, cornered by the hyenas. With a deep breath, Kopa stood in the front of her sister and cousins.

Shenzi laughed, "What are you going to do? Roar? Try it, c'mon."

Kopa inhaled and exhaled before releasing the roar of the elders. Kopa's roar sent the hyenas soaring like a vulture.

Kiara finally got her voice back stared at her sister before heading out of the skull. "Let's go home."

When they reached the Pridelands, Simba lifts his head and looks to Kopa,

"I thought you were really brave."

Kopa smiled at her friend before lowering her head and continued the journey home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. We'll be getting to the birth of Sarafina's cub soon.**

The four had returned to be greeted their parents, as for Simba, Sarabi was there with her usual stoic expression.

Mufasa stepped forward. Disappointment shown clearly in his amber eyes. "I am very disappointed in the both of you. But you're safe. Though you are safe, this can't go unpunished. Kiara...your lessons will start up, but it will be more serious."

Kiara nodded before following her mother up the stoned slope. Leaving Kopa alone with the king.

"I'm truly sorry father." Kopa managed on the brink of tears.

Mufasa sighed before nuzzling his daughter. "I received word from the king of Aragon and the new queen of Bethesda. They're bringing their cubs to come meet you. Given that Queen Aria gives birth to a male, now I want you to be there guide. Understand?"

Kopa nodded with her ears against her head. "Yes, sir."

 _A Month Ago_

A young adult creamy yellow lioness with a yellow blonde tuff on her head, smiled warmly at her gathered pride members before stopping in front of a older creamy tan lioness. By the older lioness' side was a teenage yellow tan lion with a small yellow blonde mane.

"My daughter," the creamy tan lioness began to speak. "The future queen of our beloved kingdom, Bethesda. Today you not only become a lioness but prove you're ready to become the next ruler."

Princess Aria, the future queen of her parents and before them kingdom smiled but on the inside she was mortified. But she was taught to mask her feelings because as a royal lioness, her emotions and feelings mean nothing.

After Queen Kalahira roared, Aria ran off into her mother's domain. It was her solo hunt and a alot was riding with her succeeding. Everyone expected her to take down something big, and that's what she tends to do.

Aria had her blue eyes locked on a wounded male water buffalo. She knew that she shouldn't take on such prey alone but she had to kill something worthy. Or face her mother and the pride's disappointment.

Aria had nearly flattened herself to the ground, completely hidden from the herd's view. Aria raised a bit and was about to launch herself on her target when she suddenly felt the ground under her began to shake. Aria looked up from her hiding place to gasp as her eyes widened with fear at the sight of the herd rushing towards her in a cloud of dust.

 _Stampede!_

Aria cried in her head before she had turned before bolting from the charging beasts.

Aria ran as fast as she could, but her lungs burned for air as her paws hurt from running. Just as she thought to give up a light blur tackled her out of the way. Aria coughed as the dust from the stampede got in her throat. Soon it cleared and the princess slowly and weakly stood up.

She looked around and her eyes widen when she saw a bit older well built tawny, dark brown mane lion standing a bit from her.

 _He's handsome!_

"Are you alright?"

Aria shook her head before looking at the male standing in front of her. "Yes..." then her eyes narrowed. "Rogue! What are you doing in my mother's kingdom!"

The light tawny lion glared with common but charming light green eyes. "First of all Princess, my name is Sebastian. And I was wondering if I could stay."

Aria wasn't sure but thought that since this male rescued her. The least she could do is take him to her mother. "Follow me. I'm pretty sure, my mother wants to thank you for saving her heir."

But Princess Aria didn't know that with the presence of this new male, her life will change drastically.

 _A few months later_

Rain.

Rain kissed her back as the young adult lioness heaved in and out rapidly. She was quite young, but strong. One of the strongest lionesses in the pride, to be accurate. She cried a little as she pushed; the weather didn't help either. Aria tried to encourage herself, but she didn't have the guts to find her voice. Again, an agonizing roar broke through the skies. She was exhausted: it had almost been an hour since she last arrived. The young lioness licked her lips and grimaced as another sharp pain hit her stomach.

Her legs were curled up with her tail tuft laying in between. Her blue eyes shot open as she continued to push. Aria had been here for hours—but it was all worth it. The slightest crack of life had just been birthed. Blood was puddled around the lioness and her two cubs, and the mewing continued. She felt the tiniest ponder of their delicate body fall onto the blooded leaves that surrounded them.

"Finally," she was relieved in her mind, to birth the newest member of the Bethesda pride, and perhaps the newest heir—since after all her mother was the queen on this turf.

She was promised to a high ranking soldier of a nearby kingdom. But fortunately for her, he was drafted to be apart of Aragon king's guard. Leaving her to be able to have a real and healthy relationship with Sebastian. Who's currently her king consort.

The reason why she's out in the rain instead with the help of her mother and the pride is because, she needed time to herself. With her cub. Because as soon as she returned, she'll be thrust into the world of being queen.

As for now, Aria will enjoy this precious time with her son.

 **...**

A tall, brutally build creamy grey, russet mane lion breathed through his nose as he waited outside the Northwind royalty cave.

It's been months since the dark cream lioness and her brother has been his _willing_ allies. Also because he can kill them for being witnesses to his first plot to gain the Pridelands. With knowledge that he'struly the one behind the kidnapping and murder of King Ahadi.

But Athazar had to die. He's a pawn in the plan and his death will not be in vain. But now not only does the king's bastard brother stand in his way but the great-grandson of Kono, who happens to be the son of his ally.

The tannish-beige beige lion was a adopted son of the third king of the Pridelands, King Mohatu. Before the old king died, he made a notion that his adopted son Kono and any of his descendants was to be his heirs if anything were to happen to his current heir, Future queen Uru.

Now, his ally has went into labor. And to his advantage, male or female. He plans to visit the Pridelands soon, when he's youngest son is two months.

With a ally inside their debts, they will never see their execution coming.

"Father,"

King Bron of Aragon exited his thoughts to see his teenage creamy brown son. "What is it, Tojo?"

Tojo bowed his head, his russet mane fell in between his pale blue eyes. "Queen Sarafina is ready to see you."

"Finally." Bron snarled, standing from his sitting position and headed in the Northwind royalty cave with his eldest son at his flank.

On a grass bed laid the dark cream lioness. By her side was the queen's brother. Next to him was a teenage whitish-cream lion. They dipped their heads, he nodded at them before turning to the peachy cream infant by it's mother's side.

"Male or female?" Bron asked roughly.

"A female, sir." Sarafina answered before turning her light green eyes on her daughter. "My little Nala. After my mother who killed herself from a broken heart."

Bron grunted before turning to exit the cave. "We'll meet again before I head to the Pridelands."

Sebastian waited until the _boss_ left. He made sure that Sarafina and his niece were alright before making his way back to his own mate and son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews and OC submissions. As for evil Sarafina, a lot of her is to come.**

A few months has passed since the hyena incident, now the day finally came when the royals of Aragon and Bethesda came for a visit.

Mufasa stood below priderock with his king's guard nearby and Kopa by his large paws. Apporching was King Bron and Queen Aria. When the two allied royals reached him, he bowed which Bron and Aria followed suit.

Mufasa straighten before smiling at the two one month old cubs before moving his amber eyes up. "I am glad you came. Perhaps now we can talk about the future of our alliance."

Bron gave his light brown son a glance before heading after the Pridelands king.

Queen Aria looked at her month tawny cub before smiling. "Adrien. Why don't you hang with Princess Kopa and Prince Brandt. I'll be back shortly."

The royal children of the Pridelands, Aragon and Bethesda watched their parents disappear before Kopa took a deep breath and turned to the visiting princes.

"What do you two want to do?"

Adrien shared a unsure glance with Brandt before he looked at looked at Kopa with light green eyes. "Can we meet your friends?"

Kiara sighed heavily before heading towards the watering hole. She really didn't want to be baby sitting but went with it, for her father. Once they were there the two were greeted by Linda and Sonco's daughter, Marinette and her half-brother, Kion.

"Adrien and Brandt, these are two is my little cousin Marinette and my little brother, Kion."

Adrien looked at the mother older pale brown cub, who was looking at him with bright bluebell eyes. "You're pretty."

Marinette blushed before turning her head to the side. Kopa rolled her own bright blue eyes before leaving the four younger cubs alone. Kopa walked over to the water and looked in, after the ripples settled she saw a farmilar figure standing over her.

"Uncle Taka!"

The rich brown lion smiled at his niece. She was the only one that he could tolerate calling him by his birth name. Scar nuzzled his niece before looking towards the visiting princes, Marinette and Kion. "Aren't you suppose to be with the Bethesda and Aragon princes?"

Kopa flattened her ears and frowned. "But it's so boring."

She wished Simba was here. But he had training to do with the other male cubs as Kiara was away with their mother and fraternal grandmother to visit a potential ally.

Scar placed a paw on his niece. "But didn't you promise your father that you would look out for the princes? A promise is a promise."

Kopa didn't think about it like that. She gave her uncle's legs a nuzzle before running off towards the other end of the water hole.

 _On The Other Side Of The Watering Hole_

Kiara an to the four younger cubs but stopped just when she reached them. Something dosen't seem right. She looked around and stopped on some rustling bushes. The moment she turned away is when two hyenas jumped out of the bush.

"Hyenas!" Kopa growled before running off with the four younger cubs following after the princess.

Kopa was trying to keep the princes and the other two from being captured and then get them somewhere safe so she could use her roar. But got captured herself. The grey hyena laughed as his dark blue eyes shined with hunger.

"A fast meal, lucky me."

A loud roar made the hyenas freeze before a large off white colored paw hit the dark blue eye hyena making him drop Kopa who landed on her paw. Sonja looked up to stare into the light green eyes of a tawny lion with a dark brown mane.

"Leave the children alone!"

The hyenas yelped before walking off but gave a surprise attack. The tawny lion roared before turning to snatch the hyenas off, but they had already done a bit of damage.

"Hyenas! Get out!"

Kopa looked up to see her father, King Bron, her uncle and Queen Aria running over. Kopa looked at the tawny furred lion who struggle to stand.

Mufasa pulled her close before looking at the lion, that saved her life.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my kingdom?"

"Wait!" Aria cried out rushing from behind King Mufasa to the tawny lion's side and nuzzled him before looking at the golden lion. "This is my mate. Adrien's father, Sebastian. He was finishing something with our advisor, is why he's late."

Mufasa relaxed before dipping his head. "Thank you for your help...Sebastian."

Scar looked at the tawny lion hard. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ But the rich brown lion shook it off before heading after his brother who was headed back to priderock.

Aria smiled as her son ran over and weeved between their legs. "Come on, Bash. You need to rest."

Sebastian nodded before following his family in the direction of the towering kopje not far away.

 **...**

In the cave under priderock, Simba, Chumvi and Mgodi were resting from training when they heard what happened from overhearing a conversation between Scar and Sonco.

Then Kopa gave him a visit. Simba didn't know what over came him. He pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad that King Sebastian was there in time! I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

Kopa blushed before moving from Simba's embrace before smirking at the dark beige ten month pre-teen who had a small dark brown mane sporting. "You wouldn't know what to do without me?"

Simba looked over to Chumvi and Mgodi who was making kissy sounds. He rolled his dark brown eyes before turning back to Kopa. "Yeah. You're my best friend."

Kopa smiled before reaching out to tag the older cub and ran out of the cave. "You're it!"

Simba glared before running off after the princess. "Hey not fair princess!"

Chumvi looked at the greyish cub besides him. "He likes her."

Mgodi nodded in agreement with the dull brown cub. "Totally."


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter eleven. The following Ocs belongs to Dave Bennett and Ninja guy 95.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _A beautiful light gold lioness looks at him, with big gorgeous insanely bright blue eyes and smiles before running off. The lioness runs back with a vine in her muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. He looks out over the still water. Suddenly the beautiful lioness lunges up under him and pulls him in the pond playfully._

 _He immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When the lioness comes out, he pushes her back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end up play fighting, like cubs. After tumbling down a hillside, he ends up pinning the beautiful lioness. She smiles before giving him a lick across the cheek._

 _He looked a bit startled and stares at the lioness. She stares back with a seductive smile. He then smiles back as his expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they decided move forward..._

Twelve month old Simba woke up with a start, gasping for air as he tried to regain his breathing and calm his racing heart. What was that dream? It was so intense and real..

The dark beige teen inhaled and exiled before closing his eyes, hoping that sleep with make things clearer. Only if it was that simple.

 _In Aragon_

At King Bron's domain, by the ferns on by the eastern border the creamy grey lion paced while his eldest son sat by. The creamy brown lion rolled his pale blue eyes that was full of boredom.

"He's are going to come, pops. So, relax."

Bron turned his heated gaze on Tojo with bared teeth. "Everything I plan is going to ruin! So do not tell me to relax!"

Just then year and a half creamy teenage lion with a growing dark brown mane jumped through the ferns and sat. His off white chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch hisbreaths.

The creamy teen smiled at his uncle, adopted father before bowing his head.

"Father I have news."

Bron's pale blue eyes shined as he looked at his deceased sister's son. "Do tell."

Eusi nodded quickly before continuing. "The king and his brother are starting to connect the dots with Simba's parentage. They and a few others are starting to not trust him."

"What does that have to do with anything, Eusi!" the creamy grey king growled.

Tojo groaned before apporching his father and cousin. "Dad, you're not seeing the big picture."

Bron growled as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

The young adult creamy brown, russet mane lion smiled a toothy and dark grin. "We can use this leverage to get the pridelanders to turn agains Simba."

"I witnessed the king and queen being intimate, a royal cub should be on the way. We can start with them." said Eusi with bright blue eyes.

Bron raised a eyebrow as he walked closer to the creamy teen, causing Eusi to take a few steps back.

"Why?"

Eusi grinned. "If I can get accepted in the Pridelands, I can gain the king's trust and stage a accident and pin it on Simba."

Bron laughed before nuzzling Eusi. "My boy. That's a perfect plan. Now you go and take my grandson, Azazel. That way you'll won't be given too much problems."

"Of course, sir." Eusi turned to head to Tojo's personal cave to grab his son when his uncle's voice caused Eusi to stop and look over his shoulder.

"Don't let me down. You'll won't live to regret it."

Eusi nodded and continued to get Azazel before they headed for the Pridelands.

 **...**

Time had passed quickly since the acceptance of Eusi and his baby brother, Azazel. The cubs had grown dramatically. No longer small cubs, all the young males were starting to show the markings of the lions they were growing into. The young lionesses were also growing into their adult bodies.

Along with the new growth came new life. A few months before Kiara and Kopa's one year birthday, newly married Malka and Kula welcomed a bubbly, bundle into the world.

As did King Mufasa and Queen Aura.

As for the newest addition to the royal family, Prince Nolan. Whenever his parents were busy with the kingdom along with his uncle or his uncle was helping Kopa with the guard, he spent time with another new member Waasi, who was more like a big sister.

When Kiara was having her lessons, Nolan spent time with both the teenage males, learning the ropes of being in the guard. When the boys were patrolling, Nolan spent his time as usual with the teen lionesses.

Like this particular day, the young lionesses had a day off from hunting practice and was relaxing under the warm sun.

"Hey girls."

Nolan and the young lionesses looked to see Kiara apporching their spot at the watering hole with a warm smile.

Waasi narrowed her dark brown eyes at her best friend. "Where have you been?"

Kiara walked over and laid by Mia, another teen in their group before answering her friend's question with a shy smile. "Oh, just with 'Vie."

Nolan looked at his golden orange sister with a wide grin from Nyah's side. "You like Kovu, huh?"

Kiara's ears perked as she smiled at her brother. "Of course. Kovu is a great friend."

Nolan shook his head and giggled. "Nooo, I mean you like him like him."

Kiara's amber eyes widen at that as her ears pinned a bit. "What?" the future queen laughed lightly before shaking her head. "That's silly. Of course not."

Waasi sighed heavily, she was really getting tired of this act that her friend thinks got everyone fooled. "Come on, Kiara. You've been gaga for Kovu for a while now."

"What?! I-"

Kopa giggled from her spot on a ledge. "Oh, Kiki' you know it's true."

Kiara frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Well...so what if I like him? He's a good lion that makes me feel special."

The young light grey lioness rolled her eyes before pointing a claw at Kopa. "No need to get defensive. Kopa has a guy thing too."

Kopa lifted her head off the rocky surface her body was resting on. "What? I do not!"

Waasi looked up at the light gold princess. "You and Eusi sure spend a lot of time with each other."

Kopa's blue eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head and tried to deny what her friends were saying. "Yeah, but-" she took a deep breath. "Didn't we just get through a few weeks ago that something is going on between Nera and Eusi?"

Mia, the dark tan teen spoke up from across her with a small smirk. "Yeah. But it's you that he wants. That's why Nera left."

"It's not like that! He's like...a older brother!"

Waasi glared at the younger lioness. "Yeah but you're _not_ actually related."

Kopa sighed heavily, she never really haven't thought about Eusi like that. She has been thinking about someone else more than usual but not Eusi.

Kopa shook her head before looking at her sister and friends. "Look. Eusi is a nice lion and I do care for him a lot but not like that. I don't think I can ever see him pass being a big brother."

Kiara scoffed before laughing. "Pfft, that's not what he sees."

Kopa looked confused at her laughing sister. "What do you mean, Kiara?"

Marinette looked at KKopa with her ears forward. "It's obvious he cares about you."

Kopa looked down with her ears against her head. She couldn't believe this. Eusi can't have feelings for her. She moved her eyes towards her sister and friends with a unsure expression. "You really think so?"

Marinette shared a look with Mia before looking at the chosen princess. "We just assumed..."

"...especially since you're always around one another." Mia added.

Kiara shook her head. She really didn't know what to think about that. "No. We're just really close."

Waasi laughed with a amused smile. "Ha! Good luck explaining that to him."

Kopa looked away with a concern look. If Eusi really does have feelings for her, she doesn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Simba's dream will come in handy. Just remember it, enjoy the chapter.**

As began to rise from beyond the horizon, Prince Nolan sat near the peak of priderock enjoying the view with the company of Malka and Kula's daughter, Emma. With a smile, the two young cubs ran back into the cave. This time instead of waking Mufasa and Aura like Nolan always do. The young prince ran over his current role model and big brother figure.

"Simba, wake up!" cried the goldish prince, pulling on the bravest's ear.

The two friends frowned when the dark beige teen didn't budge. Soon a mischievous smile formed on Nolan's face before he ran over to the back of the older male and bit Simba's tail with his small teeth.

"Ahhhhhhghhhh!"

Simba shot up and took deep breaths before looking to the side to see Nolan and Emma smiling innocently. He frowned with a stern growl. "What the heck!"

The creamy gold cub smiled sweetly. "You did promised to take us around the Pridelands."

Simba yawned before standing up with a stretch. After collecting Azazel, Simba headed out of the cave with the prince and his friends.

At the middle of showing the cubs around, Simba decided to it would be best head home. For not only was it getting late and the dangers waiting was unimaginable but he did have to do his evening patrol.

Azazel had to do something quick before he loose his chance and won't hear the end of his grandfather's rage. Azazel suggested to go to the river. Even though Mufasa forbid it since his youngest son couldn't swim. But the river is the perfect place to enact stage one of Eusi's plan.

But first he have to get rid of Emma. As the group approached the river area, the dark orange cub thought of a way to get rid of the unwanted presence.

"Hey Emma. Would you come here for a moment?"

The creamy gold cub groaned with a roll of her greenish-blue eyes before she walked over. "What do you want?"

It's no secret that Malka's daughter has a distaste for Azazel as Malka and Simba don't feel comfortable with Eusi around.

"I just remembered something." Azazel said quickly.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Your mom and dad want you back early. Like right now." Azazel added with a nod. "It sounded pretty important."

Emma stared at the dark orange cub for a moment before she sighed and ran off towards priderock.

Azazel grinned before enacting stage two. Azazel put on his best fake fear expression and fake tears before running over to Simba.

"Simba!"

The dark beige teen looked from the prince to the dark orange cub. "Azazel? What's wrong?"

"I saw a rogue lion by the large tree to the west."

Simba, immediately ran off but not before telling Azazel to stay there. Azazel smiled before going over to the prince. Nolan looked up seen his Azazel without Kiara and Emma.

"Where's Kiara and Emma?"

Azazel shrugged. "Not sure. But I want to show you something by the river."

Nolan frowned as his black rimmed ears perked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Azazel rolled his dark blue eyes. "Stop being a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

Nolan ran towards the log that is over the murky water below. Before the Azazel could push Nolan off, Simba came running over.

Azazel smiled before he screamed which started Simba and made the dark beige teen knock Nolan into the water. His lighter beige paws slipped causing him to hit his head.

 **...**

Azazel smiled, pleased with himself as the prince was drowning. A low moan caused the dark orange cub to look towards where Simba fell.

The dark beige teen sat up and shook his head. Just then there was a splash which caused Simba to sit alert.

"Simba!"

Simba blinked open his eyes before looking to see Eusi by his side with wide dark brown eyes. Before the creamy lion could question further, called him to help.

Simba watched the bit older lion run off and followed him with his eyes to see him help the king with a unconscious Nolan. Simba gasped as Mufasa dragged out his son.

Simba watched in fear as the king pressed on the prince's chest before Nolan coughed up water.

Simba sighed in relief when he seen Nolan would be alright.

Mufasa took a deep breath and looked over to Simba but decided to wait and see what Nolan says.

Mufasa grabbed Nolan before heading towards priderock. When the small group reached priderock they were greeted by Aura. The light orange queen ran over in frantic.

Aura walked into the cave with her mate and mother in-law as Sarabi and Tama walked in. Before the two worried grandmothers could ask what happened the prince started to wake.

Aura smiled before nuzzling her son. "Oh thank the kings you are alright."

Mufasa nodded before nuzzling his son as well. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Nola looked down with his ears against his head. "Simba...he kicked me over..."

Sarabi, Uru and Tama gasped as Mufasa and Aura shared horrified looks before looking at their son. "Are you sure?"

Nolan frowned before looking up with teary amber eyes. "Yes...but it was a accident."

Mufasa shook his head before storming out of the cave with his mate and the elder lionesses.

Simba was waiting for the news on Nolan with Kopa by his side. When he saw her theking and queen, his grandmother and sighed in relief before walking over.

"Is Nolan going to be okay?"

The golden lion looked at Simba hard before growling. "My son is fine! But he told us something interesting!"

Kopa looked confused as why was her father being hostile. Her blue eyes widened when she realized what it was. "You don't think Simba had anything to do with this?"

Aura sighed before looking at her daughter. "That's what your brother said."

Before Simba could say anything everyone was turned to a new voice.

"Um...your highness?"

The royal family looked and seen Azazel with Eusi. Some of the pride and guard members started to gather around as well.

"What the matter young one?" Uru asked the dark orange cub.

Azazel looked at Eusi, who nodded but he turned his dark blue eyes to the royal family. "I was there. Simba kicked the prince into the water and watched..."

Simba eyes widened at Azazel's story, literally. "I slipped on the log because Azazel screamed. I must of accidently kicked Nolan in..."

"No!" Azazel cried. "I screamed because he was about to throw me in next! Untill King Simba and Eusi came."

Eusi's eyes widened when he realized it all. "The king and I heard a scream and raced to see what was the trouble. When we got there Simba was watching the young prince drown with a smile."

Uru, along with Sarabi and Scar snarled at the dark beige teen. "How could you do that to your own prince?!"

Simba was backed up to the edge of pride rock. By a mob of angry lionesses and lions.

Kopa couldn't believe this and she refuse to. The light gold princess snarled before leaping between her friend and the pride.

"Stop! Simba is innocent!"

Mufasa shook his head and sighed. "No Kopa, he's not. I know it don't make since but why would Azazel and Eusi lie?" the king turned his amber eyes on the dark beige teen. "Simba confesss and we can help you."

Simba pinned his dark brown rimmed ears against his half covered dark maned head. "I have nothing to confess! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Mufasa sighed heavily before focusing on the pride. "Untill Simba shows he is not a threat he will sleep outside!" Mufasa turned his burning gaze to the in shock teen. "This is your last chance!"

"You should exile him while we have the chance!" Eusi sneered.

Mufasa looked at Simba before roaring. "My decision is made. He has one more chance. You are dismissed!"

Kiara watched helplessly as his grandmother and the pride enter the cave. He saw Kopa and ran over to her.

"Kopa!"

Kopa looked from the form of her retreating father to Simba. She was about to run to him, when her uncle roughly ushered her away.

Simba watched Kopa disappear into the main cave with tears in his dark brown eyes. Simba lowered his head and cried, he couldn't believe this was happening.

But the weeping teen didn't know that a pair of light green eyes were watching.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poor Simba but it only gets worse. As for who was watching, you won't have to wait long.**

 **Enjoy.**

Weeks went and Simba had turned into a young adult, his dark brown mane had grown in fully.

By than things were not going well for Simba. The pride had completely given the recently two year old the cold shoulder. Mufasa even took his title of bravest and gave it to Kion.

The light beige teen prince wouldn't stand for it and declined. Leaving the Mufasa to a point Eusi as the new bravest.

Against Kopa's disagreements. But what the king says, goes. Doesn't mean she had to tolerate it but no one would listen to her. Only a few but it still didn't matter.

Besides being robbed of the only thing that made him some kind of special, the pride won't share none of their kills and on top of all that they still gives him the silent treatment. But on a gleamly good note not all of the pride believes that he tried to kill the prince.

Kopa refuse to think it was possible. Yes Simba was a grouchy, loner at one point that caused many to be concerned. But Simba would never attack someone, innocent anyway. He attack and kill when it's necessary.

Malka and Kion seem to have a special gift that they know when someone is lying. Their senses tell them that Simba was telling the truth. Kion even looked up to the older male and knew he wouldn't hurt anyone.

The one that Simba hurted or better actually killed was one of the jackal nuisances, Goigoi. But with three saying Simba didn't, it doesn't matter to Mufasa and the rest of the pride. There's nothing that can change their minds what they think about Simba.

As for Simba couldn't take it anymore. The dark beige lion so badly wanted to run away. One night that marks three months since the river incident, Simba laid out by the peak. The darkbeige, dark brown mane lion laid with his lighter beige paws dangling off the edge.

His tear filled eyes were on the star filled sky. He wanted to seek counsel with the great kings of the past but thought better of it.

Simba smiled faintly at a fond but regretful memory.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _He couldn't help the smirk that formed as he watched the five month younger lioness leapt up to only come face to face with one another. "Geez, Simba! Don't do that!"_

 _Simba chuckled causing Kopa to glare before taking deep breaths._

 _"Well...if you must know, I'm stargazing. You can join me if you want."_

 _He watched the princess lay on the grass on her back. He followed suit and laid on his back. Which he has to admit felt pretty good._

 _He moved his head to look at Kopa. "So...what is the point of this?"_

 _Kopa giggled and he had to stop himself from smiling from the beautiful sound. "You point out a image in stars. Like there, priderock. Do you see it?"_

 _He followed Kopa's creamy colored paw and seen the out lines of the kopje in the sky. "Wow."_

 _Kopa smiled before looking at the bit older lion. "Can I ask you a question?"_

 _He shrugged against the grass. "Sure..."_

 _"What was it like..without a mom or dad?"_

 _He didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat but a heavy sigh came out as well. "It's not wonderful, it can be lonely but I'm thankful that I have my aunt and grandmother."_

 _Kopa frowned before looking at him with reassuring glance. "Here is not perfect. Exspecially with the consent hyena and jackal intruding but...at least you don't have to worry about that anymore, right? Because you have me and the guard."_

 _Alot of emotions ran through the mind and body of the bravest. No one has never shown him the compassion and caring like Kopa has. He had spent a few hours with her gazing at the stars. He has never did this type of stuff before and he has no words to explain._

 _"Oooh. That one looks like a baby rabbit."_

 _He followed the princess' paw again to the dark sky and seen the stars make a shape of a baby rabbit. He laughed at how realistic it looked. Then he caught sight of a shape to the farthest right._

 _"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!"_

 _He laughs this is all new to him but strangely enough he likes it. But on the other side that wasn't Kopa's cup of tea, could tell by the way she grimaces. Because in all she knew that image was a scene of the past. She remembers the night her father brought her, Kiara, Kion and Nolan under the stars and told them about Mohatu and his brother, Mua and the darkness that controlled him._

 _"Ah, I've never done this before."_

 _Which was the truth, he couldn't ask Sarabi or Dwala. He was soon knocked out of his thoughts by a calming voice._

 _"Really? My father, siblings and I used to do this all the time. Father says all the great Kings and queens of the past are up there. Amongst them are the good souls as well that wasn't royalty."_

 _He looked back at the sky at that. Sarabi and Dwala had said countless times how amazing his mother was. How in the end her selfishness killed her. He wondered if she up there._

 _"You think mom is up there?"_

 _Kopa's ears flickered as she frowned. She puts her paw on his, and they nuzzle. He acts on instinct and nuzzles back. A warm, hot tangly feeling bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. He has never felt this way before. He cleared his throat and pulled away._

 _Not a second later concern filled the princess' blue eyes. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _He growled to himself before stalking off into the grass._

 _"Simba..." she didn't know why she wanted him to stay but she couldn't deny that his presence felt good._

 _The voice...it was something he never heard before. So he couldn't say what it sounded like. But it sure enough pulled on heartstrings that he didn't even know he had._

 _He turns and disappeared into the darkness of the savannah. Hoping to forget this night._

Simba truly regretted that night. Something more could of happened but for once in his life, he was afraid.

"Simba?"

The dark beige lion's dark brown rimmed ears perked before he sat up and looked towards the cave entrance to see Nolan standing there with his head low.

"Nolan, buddy? Please go back inside!"

The goldish cub shook his head but before he could say something a off white paw sent him rolling.

Simba gasped before he snarled at the creamy, dark brown mane lion. His dark brown eyes widened when he seen it was none other than Eusi.

"You? I should of known!"

Eusi smiled as he approached the unconscious prince and gave him another swipe. "Oh really? Well no one will believe you. Especially since you murdered the prince!"

Eusi was about to give Kion the final blow when something latched on his ear. The creamy lion growled before swating at the thing on his ear. Causing it to fall on the rocky surface hard.

Simba gasped as Eusi smiled when his own dark brown eyes landed on who attacked.

"Perfect. One useless brat out of the way."

Emma looked at the creamy lion in fear before Eusi pounced. A loud scream rang through the air before Eusi threw the creamy gold cub's lifeless body to Simba.

Just as the pride, lead by Mufasa and Scar ran out of the cave.

"What's going..." the golden lion stopped short when his amber eyes landed on his son and the young pride member.

Blood leaked out of her unmoving creamy gold body. He looked around and seen Kopa lying in a bloody pool. The pride turned their hatred gaze on the shaken Simba.

Mufasa walked closer and put a ear to Emma's body. He closed his eyes and let his ears fall when he didn't hear a heartbeat.

Malka and Kula watched silently before glaring at Simba. "You killed my daughter!"

Simba shook his head. "No! You got to understand I'm being framed!"

"Enough!" Mufasa roared. The king took a deep breath before looking at Simba with a hard gaze. "Simba...I gave you a second chance and you attacked not only your prince but a innocent cub! I was a fool before but I won't make the same mistake twice. Kill him!"

Both Simba and Kopa's eyes widened in shock. For the second time in his life, Simba felt fear. He glanced around and seen the pride was out for blood.

She looked back at Kopa, but her path was blocked by Uru and Tama and Kiara.

There's nothing else he could say. They made up their minds. He ran off the kopje and into the plans, no doubt with the king's guard in tow.

Simba ran blindly through the dark plains until he made a short stop at a cliff's edge.

The snarls of the guard caused him to turned his back towards the cliff. The growls and roars, causing him to take a step back. For him to lose his footing and fall into the raging river below.

He remembers trying to fight the current and swim to the surface before he hit his head and everything went black.

 **...**

Kopa sat on top of the summit on priderock watching the sunset. Things went to fast and now her best friend is dead. If only she had done something and maybe...The light gold teen shook her head.

She'll miss Simba dearly. But she'll do right by his sweet memory and do things in his honour.

"What are you doing up here, sweetie?"

Kopa ignored her mother. She spoke good about protecting Simba but then things got out of control she turned. Like everyone else.

Aura sighed. "I understood that you're upset."

Kopa snapped her blue eyes towards her light orange mother. "You don't understand anything! Simba is dead because of every single one of us! We didn't believe him and now he's dead!"

Tears began to fall from Kopa's eyes as she folded her ears. Aura frowned before pulling her daughter close. It was because of her and Mufasa that put their daughter on this emotional ride.

She didn't know what to say to Kopa so she let her cry herself to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, my darling princess."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

In Bethesda Prince Adrien was attending a royal meeting with his parents and the king of Buckhaven. He was there with his new heir, Prince Jaxon or rather Jax.

Since Prince Bartholomew was a part of the Pridelands Lion Guard. He abandoned the throne and let his younger half-brother be king.

"Adrien,"

The tawny teen with a sprouting yellow blonde mane shook his head before looking at his father. "Did you say something?"

Sebastian sighed but understand that his youngest son is going through something as well as most of the young males that looked up to his oldest son. They weren't aware of the current situation, but he knew that the attempt on Prince Nolan was a part of Bron's plan to gain the Pridelands.

"Son, why don't you get Justin and patrol?" Sebastian suggested. "After all, soon you will be very busy with the new recruits."

Adrien nodded before heading out of royal cave in the direction of the young-males hangout. A place where the trainees and guard members can wine down and relax.

The tawny prince headed towards one of the coves that were in Bethesda. When he entered he came across a sparring match that his father's lieutenant from Northwind was overseeing with the commander of the Bethesda guard watching nearby.

Adrien turned his light green eyes on the pale cream, dark brown mane commander. "Justin."

Justin moved his brown eyes from the two sparring teens lions to where his name was coming from. To see Prince Adrien. After a nod to the young adult whitish-cream, whitish-blonde mane lion, he headed over to the prince.

"Adrien," Justin greeted the younger male with a head bump. "What can I do for you?"

"Dad wants us to recruit before things get..ya know, serious."

Justin nodded before heading out of the cove with Adrien at his side. Setting off at a trot towards the nearest borders.

When they reached the southwest borders, they walked along the wet dirt of the shoreline that was on the border.

He may be on patrol but he had more pressing matters, to really focus. His father was building a splinter group. To stop Bron's dark plans to overthrow the Pridelands.

The lives of innocent depend on it. The life of his beloved Marinette depends on it.

A bit up ahead, Justin was having similar thoughts as his young friend. The pale cream lion looked into the now calm waters that lead beyond the Bethesda. He was about to continue his patrol when his deep brown eyes caught something in the water. At a closer look he saw it was a young adult dark beige lion, a little older than himself lying in between two rocks.

"Adrien!"

Adrien didn't take long to reach the commander's side. When he saw the dark beige lion, unconscious in the water he gasped. Simba. He turned to Justin. "We have to do something!"

Justin nodded before heading towards the submerged lion. "We'll take him back to the pride. I'm sure your parents would know what to do."

Justin grabbed the nape of Simba's neck and throws his front half on top of his, and begins to carry the unconscious lion away from the water with Adrien carrying the other half.

 **...**

 _ **"Mommy!"**_

 _Two light gold cubs cried out excitedly as they followed him. Before his eyes the cubs ran towards a gorgeous light gold lioness._

 _ **"Mommy!"**_

 _Once the cubs got to the breathtaking beautiful lioness, she bend down and nuzzle her cubs. As he walked over and nuzzled her lovingly._

 _The area switched and there was the gorgeous light gold lioness drinking from the crystal clear pond before looking at him, with stunning big blue eyes and a numbing smile before running off. She runs back with a vine in her creamy muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond._

 _He looks out over the edge into the still water, suddenly the beautiful lioness lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully._

 _He immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. When the lioness comes out, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which ended with the two chasing one another as though they were cubs. They end up play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside, he laughs as he pins the lioness. She smiles before giving him a slow lick across his cheek._

 _He looked startled and stares at the lioness. She stares back with a seductive smile. He then smiles back as his expression change from surprise to comprehending.. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they moved things forward..._

Simba woke with a groan. Her body ached all over and she was in a unfamiliar cave. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breathing. That was the second time he dreamed of that dream but the first with the cubs. They are so intense and it's driving him insane.

The sounds of apporching paws caused Simba to focus on the now and see a familiar tawny, dark brown mane lion entering the cave.

"King Sebastian?" He must be in Bethesda.

"Calm down. I recently heard what happened from my majordomo. You have nothing to worry about." Sebastian said calmly.

"You believe I'm innocent?" Simba asked with unsure dark brown eyes.

Sebastian nodded with taking a deep breath and releasing. He couldn't help it, "You look so much like your mother."

Simba's eyes widened as he stared at the tawny lion in confusion. "I don't understand. You knew my mother? How?"

Sebastian closed his eyes briefly before looking at the young lion in front of him. "I'm your father, Simba."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back to the next chapter. Some lyrics used is from the song Right Here by Richard Marx.**

 **Enjoy.**

It's been a few days since the attack, and since Rafiki gave Nolan and Emma a clean bill of health. Five following, Kopa had fell into a deep depression.

A few days later, Kopa laid in a small cave where she and Simba spent a lot of times hiding. She moved her paw over the spot, Simba had loved to lay.

As tears slid down her face, she heard a sweet, motherly voice, that rode on a incoming breeze.

 _'Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Kopa looked up with her ears perked. "Hello? Who's there?"

But as the princess was answered with silence, Kopa knew she heard something or someone. She waited and nothing. With a deep sigh, she curled up and closed her eyes.

But she could of sworn she seen a figure of a lioness looking over her.

The next day her father dragged her out of the cave below the kopje and onto a stroll. But she wasn't paying attention, how could she? Her best friend is dead because of her father and everyone else.

After passing the waterhole, she suddenly felt confused when she saw Eusi in the path. To only stop walking with her father beaming at the creamy lion.

"What's going on?" Kopa asked moving her eyes from her father to Eusi.

Mufasa turned his stern amber eyes on his daughter. "You need to take your future serious. Like your sister. Kiara is ready to marry Kovu and become queen."

Kopa narrowed her blue eyes. "That's only because she's pregnant! But what does my future have to do with Eusi!"

Mufasa went to respond when Kopa's eyes widened and let out a furious roar, directed towards the open plains.

With deep, heavy breaths she turned her still glowing eyes on her father. "I will not marry him! And you can't make me!"

Before Mufasa could say anything, Kopa ran off into the savannah.

Kopa ran blindly, tears falling down her cheeks. But the light gold teen kept running into she ran into something. After blinking away the salty tears, she looked ahead to see her half-brother, Kion along with along with one of the newest teens that joined after Simba's death.

The brownish, small black maned teen reached a tanned paw and helped her up. His brown eyes full of concern. "You alright, Kop'?"

Kopa looked away, "It's nothing." with a forced smile, she turned back to her brother and friend. "What's going on with you two? You headed somewhere?"

Kion shared a glance with the brownish teen before looking back at his sister. "Daveed and I were asked to be apart of a special guard. We're going to go get our positions now."

Kopa's ears dropped. "Oh."

Everyone was leaving her. After a half-hearted farewell, Kopa headed back to the cave under priderock. Once she laid down, the light gold princess heard that sweet motherly voice again.

 _'Why didn't you go?'_

Kopa growled "Please leave me alone!"

She swirled around and gasped at what she saw. There was a lioness, with pale beige fur like Dwala's. But she had the same dark brown eyes as Simba.

"Who are you?"

 _'Why I am Sarabi's daughter, child.'_

Kopa's eyes widen as she breathed, "Diku..."

The pale beige lioness nodded, _'Now why didn't you leave with your brother and friend?'_

Kopa turned away with her ears against her head. "They have their own journey and I have no reason to leave."

Diku smiled, _'But you do...the one...'_ Diku placed a paw on Kopa's heart, _'you cherish is out there.'_

Kopa looked at the paw before looking up but Simba's mother's was gone. After realizing what Diku meant, she knew exactly what to do.

 **...**

 _Simba had awoken up from his grandmother's side. He looked out the cave entrance and smiled. The sun was still over the horizon. He glanced at his sleeping dark beige grandmother before sneaking away, over to where his best friend slept. In her father's massive paws._

 _"Kopa..."_

 _He didn't get a respond, so he tried again._

 _"Kopa...Kopie...wake up!"_

 _Kopa groaned out sleepily. "Five more minutes,"_

 _He smirked as an idea came to him. He reached down and nuzzled the younger light gold cub, where his breath tickled inside her ears._

 _"Simba...stop!" Kopa nearly screamed, sitting up._

 _He laughed, "Come on, I want to show you something."_

 _Kopa yawned before getting up and following the him to the peak. Where the sun had started to rise._

 _"Cool right?"_

 _Kopa nodded, "Beautiful.."_

 _Simba looked from his friend to to the sun bathing land with a slight smile on his face._

 _"Not as beautiful as you.."_

Simba was knocked out of his blissful memory by a paw shaking his shoulder. The dark beige lion looked up to see Adrien looking down at him.

"Father wants to see you."

Simba glanced away. It's been a little over a week since he arrived at Bethesda and found out that King Sebastian is his father. As for, Adrien...the two had been inseparable.

Adrien sighed before sitting on his hunches. "Father said that some recruits from the Pridelands will be joining us soon. He wants to speak to you about something though. You can't ignore him forever."

Simba knew what his brother was saying was true but he just wasn't ready. And he wasn't sure if he get there, there's a lot to take in with so little time.

But, his brother was right. He couldn't avoid his father for too long. With a heavy sigh, Simba stood and headed out of his personal cave with Adrien following.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. A lot of things will be revealed soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

A couple more weeks has passed and now all the teenage lions and lionesses has reached young adulthood.

Kopa exited her previous claimed cave and breathed through her nose before exhaling. Today was the day she go search for Simba. She was two years old and was fully capable of taking care of herself without the safety and security of the pride.

But first, she had one thing to do before she left. With that in mind, the light gold lioness started towards the waterhole. After turning the bend she was greeted with the sight of her now young adult brother, Nolan with her guard, minus Eusi.

It wasn't a secret that her original guard had a distaste for the newest bravest. But in Kopa's eyes, no one was braver than Simba.

"Kopa!" Nolan smiled before apporching his sister and embraced her.

Kopa smiled lightly before embracing the goldish, red-brown mane lion. "Hey, Nolan." Kopa stepped back and glanced at her guard. "I'm glad you are all here. I recently discovered that Simba could be alive. I'm going to go find him."

There were gasps and murmurs before a greyish, black maned lion stepped up.

"What about the guard?"

Kopa nodded before responding. "Don't worry. The Pridelands will be in capable paws, with Nolan as the new fiercest of the Pridelands."

Nolan's amber eyes widened before he shook his head. "I can't be the fiercest!"

Kopa smiled before placing a paw on her brother's shoulder. "You're the only one worthy."

There was a strong gush of wind followed by the loud roars of the former kings of the past. When Nolan looked at his shoulder, the mark that was on Kopa's shoulder was now on his.

Nolan closed his eyes before reopening them. "I won't let you down."

Kopa had no doubt about that. With a deep breath, she turned and ran into the direction where the wind blows.

 _Eastern Dessert_

After crossing the southeast border and passing through the wide terrain of lush green grasses. She came across the eastern dessert.

With a heavy sigh the light gold lioness went on. The hot sun was baring down on her back, made the terk more exhausted. She had left the Pridelands before sunset and rested in the lushly terrain. Now the sky was illuminated with different shades of red and orange.

Her blue eyes stayed on the sandy ground to keep the dust out.

Kopa lifted her head at the faint smell of grass and water. With a small smile Kopa picked up her pace. While silently praying that she is not losing her mind. Up ahead she could make out a cluster of trees. With pleased smile she bolted towards the trees. The sand flew around, as her paws kicked at the ground. The warm evening dessert breeze blew through her fur as excitement and hope gleamed in her eyes.

As Kopa gained closer, the smell of water became stronger until a creek came in sight. She quickly rushed over and quenched her burning throat. With a sigh, she scanned the area with cautious eyes.

After making her mind, she headed through a pair of towering trees. She didn't get very far when her ears perked at a loud defining roar. Kopa stopped short as a young, a bit younger than her, tawny, yellow blonde maned lion leaped over the root, to her right and pounced on her.

Kopa knew it was either fight or flight. She decided to go with the first. Kopa swiped the male across the face. Eventually Kopa's stamina didn't last, the lion used his back paws to side under her and flip her over on to her back.

The tawny lion stepped on the ground and growled menacingly with his light green eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Kopa?"

Kopa stood after the tawny lion stepped back and turned to face her attacker. She looked at the tawny lion with a unreadable expression as she asked,

"Who are you?"

The lion took a step forward with a small smile. "It's me...Adrien."

Kopa was tooken back. Adrien? But as she looked into the lion's light green eyes her own eyes widen before a smile formed.

"Adrien!"

Adrien smiled brightly before running over and head bump his long time friend. The two jumped around, laughing and asking questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

Adrien chuckled before shaking his head. "There's so much we need to catch up on." Like Simba's here. Adrien shook his head. Best for Kopa to find out on her own. "Marinette is here."

Kopa tilted her head. "So this is where she ran off to."

Adrien smiled, that seem to make him glow. "We have a month and a half old son. He's adorable."

Kopa beamed before it hit her. With a deep breath she looked at Adrien. "I'm happy to see you. But I can't stay. I'm looking for Simba. I know he's alive."

Adrien smirked. "I understand. But there's a few others that will die to see you."

Kopa wanted to get back to her search but a quick rest and meeting whoever wanted to see me, wouldn't hurt.

 **...**

Bron let out a ferocious roar as his companions shrunk back, minus Tojo and a young adult, Azazel.

"But sir," Eusi tried but said nothing else when Bron roared in his face.

Bron snarled before he began to pace and rant. "She could be anywhere. There's kingdoms that aren't under my control. And with their help everything will be ruined!"

Sarafina recovered from her brief scare. "I have on a full authority that Sebastian has been building a army to go against you, sire."

Tojo shook his head. "Idiot."

"But what about Kopa, pops?" Azazel questioned looking at his father and grandfather.

Eusi found his voice. "She gave the roar to Nolan."

Bron stopped pacing and looked at the creamy lion. "You're joking?"

Eusi shook his head. "I'm serious."

Bron let out a loud, dark laugh. "This couldn't be more perfect. The little brat isn't experience like his big sister. This will be more easier than I expected."

"King Bron, sir." a young peachy cream lioness bowed her light green eyes on the ground.

"Yes, Nala. What is it?" Bron turned his pale blue eyes on the heir of Northwind.

"What are we going to do about Bethesda?"

Bron smiled which sent a unpleasant shiver down the peachy cream future queen's spine. "They don't matter. Because in a few months time, we'll take the Pridelands and they won't know what hit them."

Hiding behind some bushes was a pair of greenish-blue eyes. With a disgusted growl, they took off before they could be spotted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the incredible reviews.**

The sun was past it's highest point in the sky and herding the day to evening. Just as the sun began to set, a sparring amongst the guard members was taking place deep in the Bethesda. At the moment as the sun began decending, casting yellow and orange hues across the sky, a sparring match was going on. Simba against Sebastian.

"Get him Sim'!" came Kion's shout of encouragement. The young adult light beige lion's red mane tossed as he jumped around.

Sebastian smirked at his partner, as they circled. "You're going down, son."

The dark beige two and a half old lion chuckled. "Don't count on it, old man."

"Come on grandpa!" shouted a creamy brown cub. His bluebell eyes shinning with excitement. "Kick his butt!"

Adrien cleared his throat at his son. "Alexander," before smirking and turning his light green eyes towards his father. "You heard your grandson dad! Kick his butt!"

Simba made a lounge towards the king of Bethesda. Sebastian moved out of the way for the two to circle one another with grins on their muzzles.

"Get him, sire!" shouted members from one side of the field.

"Simba, pinned him!" came shouting from the other half of members on the other side of the field.

Simba swung a paw out and when Sebastian dodged, Simba pounced. Pinning down the tawny lion. Cheering erupted from both sides as Simba stepped back to let his father up.

"You're getting pretty strong, son." Sebastian complemented with a proud smile.

Simba cleared his throat and dipped his head in gratitude and respect as Sebastian instructed the rest of the guard to get back to training. "Do you wish for me to patrol, sir?"

Sebastian froze for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and nodded. Then trotted after the departing members.

After releasing a deep breath, he watched his fellow guard members head to the next part of training of the day. When his ears perked at the sound of rustling of greenry. Simba turned to a nearby tall grass and sniffed the air. His dark brown eyes widened as he knew that smell from anywhere.

"Kopa..?"

Stepping out of the grass was a beautiful light gold lioness that he was sure he seen before. She had a backwards light gold fur on her head and her blue eyes bored into his soul.

"Hello lieutenant." came the young lioness' angelic voice.

Simba gulped before answering. "It's...um...commander, or prince now." he cleared his throat before smiling. "Enjoy the show?"

Kopa blushed before looking away. "How did you know it was me?"

Simba chuckled lightly. "Lucky guess. Plus I knew you since we were cubs." And _kings_ did maturity do her well. Simba shook his head to knocked out the inappropriate thoughts.

"Nice training." Kopa smiled shyly. It was the first time she got to see the lion that invaded her mind in weeks.

Simba had gotten muscular, taller and his dark brown mane has grown.

"You think so?" Simba's raspy voice knocked the Pridelands' princess out of her unlioness thoughts.

Kopa nodded briefly before raking her eyes over the bit older lion before moving to his eyes. "I didn't know you were...so strong." Kopa finished with a unintentional purr.

Simba instantly felt his throat dry before he cleared it. "I'm on my way to patrol the borders. Do you wish to accompany me? We can catch up." even though talking was far from his mind.

Kopa smiled and it made the strong lion's muscles and bones feel like mush. "I'll love to."

The two old friends walked through the Bethesda talking about what happened the past weeks and laughing like they were never separated. They soon entered apart of Bethesda that greatly resembles a oasis.

"There's a pond nearby that we can get a drink." Simba offered.

Kopa said nothing, busy thinking about the hurricane of emotions storming in her head. But she followed the dark beige lion to the crystal clear pond where she began to drink.

Simba stared at the gorgeous light gold lioness with a sense of deja vu as Kopa looked at him and smiled that same numbing smile from his dreams before she ran off. To run back with a dark green vine in her creamy muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond.

He instantly rushes over to the edge and looks into the still water, suddenly Kopa lunges up under him and pulls him in the water playfully.

Simba immediately climbs out dripping and miffed. Kopa comes out laughing, he smirks at her before pushing her back in before running off. Which ended with the both of them chasing one another, like cubs. They ended up play fighting, causing them to tumble down a hillside and in a field full of mallow blossoms where Simba ends up pinning the younger lioness with a victory laugh.

Kopa was a bit winded but it was mostly from having the lion that she adored and was attracted to, so close. She couldn't help herself as she smiles and grabs his head with her paws before giving him a slow lick across his cheek.

Simba knew it was coming but it still startled him as he looked down at the breathtaking beauty under him. She stares back with a seductive smile.

"I love you, Simba." she purred lowly now realizing why his disappearance bothered her so much.

Simba smiles back as he purred. "I love you too."

They rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they followed through with their hearts and bodies.

 **...**

The stars shined against the dark sky. As the newly lovers headed towards the pride's base.

"Sooo," Kopa started. Turning her blue eyes towards Simba. "King Sebastian is your father and Adrien is your half-brother."

Simba laughed lightly before nodding. "That's why have a prince title. No I'm not going to be king unless something happens to Adrien and Alexander but I pray nothing happens. But Queen Aria was very accepting."

Kopa nodded before looking up at the twinkling stars above. "You seem at odds with the king."

Simba sighed, stopped walking and lowered his head. "It's hard. He was never around and all of a sudden he wants to be here."

Kopa looked over at the dark beige lion. "At least he's not trying to pawn you off to some jerk." after a deep breath, she thrust her head under Simba's. "He's trying. You can at least give him a chance."

Simba thought about what Kopa said and smiled before nuzzling the light gold lioness. Kopa purred before returning the affection. The sound of twigs snapping caused the couple to pull a part and stand in alert.

Out of the trees stepped Brandt. The light brown, brownish maned lion. "Wait!"

"Brandt?" Kopa asked stepping forward. "Is that you?"

Brandt nodded before taking a deep breath. "My father is planning a mass attack in a few months. The Pridelands won't be able to survive. They think that the guards from Bethesda won't stop them."

Simba glanced at Kopa with his ears back. "Bron is right. The others won't be ready for a war."

Kopa looked down with tears falling. "So, it's over."

Simba looked at Brandt before embracing Kopa. "I will do what I can to save your family and kingdom."

Kopa nodded against her lover's mane. She was worried about her home and family.

"We should tell Queen Aria and King Sebastian." Brandt offered looking between his friends with unsure greenish-blue eyes.

Simba nodded before standing and along with Kopa and Brandt, headed towards the pride's base.


End file.
